


Morning Coverup

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Battle Hymn of Bonds [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hickeys, M/M, Makeup, Male-Female Friendship, Senpai-Kouhai Friendship, Yukari's New Favorite Pass Time Might Be Teasing Akihiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Yukari manages to catch Akihiko before school to help him with a little problem Shinjiro created.(Takes place between chapters XIV and XV ofBattle Hymn of Bonds, but can be read alone, just know AkiShinji have just gotten together.)





	Morning Coverup

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little while back I had [a poll](https://forms.gle/4NN6skwgrEZ2fzNK8) for what missing scenes people wanted to see in this universe. This one won by a landslide, really. I've gotten really fond of the Akihiko-Yukari friendship dynamic. It's not something you see in the game, because the senpai and kouhai just keep themselves separated... :/
> 
> In other news, I'm still writing in this series, but the main fic will no longer have every Sunday updates. Work has me stressed, and writing on a timetable just made it worse. I'll update best I can, when I can. If not, there should be more small fics to tide people over, I hope.

Yukari wakes up early, striding downstairs to the boys' floor with purpose to catch Akihiko. Usually, she's just on time for class unless there's archery practice. The times her and Akihiko see each other in the morning are far and in between. Yukari falters when she reaches his door, wondering if she missed him already.

Taking in a deep breath, she knocks on his door anyway. “I'm coming!” Akihiko shouts from the other side of the door, and blinks in surprise when he swings the door open, freshly from the shower and wearing most of his uniform. “Oh, hey, Takeba. Did you need something?”

“Didn't Mitsuru-senpai mention?” she asks, holding up her make up bag and pointedly eyeing the still dark, but fading hickeys on Akihiko's neck.

Akihiko clears his throat, rubbing the side of his neck. “I thought they would have been faded by now,” he mutters then steps back to let Yukari into his room. “I can't believe how hyped up everyone got about a few bruises...”

Yukari can't help but snort as she sets up her make up bag on Akihiko's sink. “Senpai, no one really gets a good hit in on you, _and_ those 'few bruises' are on your neck. They're not stupid,” she points out as she looks him over. “Shinjiro-senpai did a number on you, didn't he? You should pay him back.”

“Takeba!” Akihiko exclaims as she laughs a riffles through her bag to find something to match his skin tone. “...not that it would matter. He always wears a damn turtleneck.”

“Did you already try then?” she asks with a giggle, holding up the perfect concealer to match Akihiko's skin. “I'm sorry, that's intrusive. You guys are kinda sweet, in a dumb boy way.”

Akihiko makes a face at her comment as she ushers him over to the sink. “You're nosier now,” he states as he watches her take out a pallet of color corrector. “What is that? I think that first one look like my skin...”

“Well, I'm starting to consider all of you my friends, senpai, and I watch out my friends. Call that nosy, if you like,” Yukari replies as she gets a beauty blender and dabs at the green. “And for dark marks you, have to discolor it, or it'll show through the concealer. This green should do...”

“...make up makes no sense,” Akihiko says as he tilts his neck to give Yukari room to work. “That feels weird.”

Yukari clicks her tongue as she dabs the marks with the green color corrector. “Stay still. You don't want to get make up on your uniform. That'll just fuel the rumors at school.”

“People need to make better use of their time,” he says derisively as he follows Yukari's instructions.

“You're not wrong,” Yukari agrees as pulls away the beauty blender with a thoughtful look before switching to the concealer. “Hmm, you're lucky these had some time to fade. They would have been harder to conceal on Saturday...”

Akihiko scrunches up his nose. “Shinji's such an ass,” he grumbles as he tries not to flinch the coolness of the liquid concealer. 

“Just remind him your fanclub is rabid,” she says as she blends the concealer until the hickeys look to disappear. “Aren't you ever bothered by them?”

“Nah,” he replies. “I don't really pay them any mind...”

Yukari laughs as she pulls away, surveying her handiwork before turning to the sink to clean up. “That must be why they're all so crazy, since you don't even notice them,” she teases. “Also, all done. Just be careful with the collar of your shirt for a few more minutes, so it'll complete set.”

Akihiko turns to the mirror over the sink to see his neck looking bruise free and grins. “Great job, Takeba,” he thanks. “I'll try to keep needing your help with this to a minimum.”

“No problem. Happy to help, senpai,” Yukari replies cheerfully, zipping up her make up with a mischievous smile. “I'll just charge Shinjiro-senpai every time I need to help with this.”

Laughing, Akihiko grabs his vest and pulls it on. “Shinji's going to be broke at this point.”

“Nah, I'll just charge him in delicious snack foods,” she tells him as she heads for the door. “See you at school, senpai! Be careful not to rub at your neck too much. I got concealer to match your skin tone, but I didn't exactly splurge for the best one. It should be fine if you don't rub it off.”

Akihiko nods as Yukari disappears out the door, and they head their separate ways to finish getting ready for school.

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for a beta/cheerleader for the main fic of this series, since it's gotten so long and daunting to watch out for mistakes on my own. If anyone's interested, you can contact me at [my persona tumblr](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/). <3


End file.
